Coming Home
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Leo Greene was her whole world. And this virus outbreak didn't change a thing. Except...except when he walked out of the house one day and didn't come back. He'd gotten stuck behind the wall - quarantined with the rest of the ill individuals. Now all they had was cell phone calls in the dark...and the hope that one day, they would be reunited. Two-shot.
1. Calls in the Dark

The rain pelted the tin roof of my house, coming down in buckets. I wrapped my blanket around me tighter as I sat up in my bed. The power had gone out ages ago and I'd just been sitting here - all alone. When the outbreak had first started, I admit, I was terrified. Terrified of what might happen to me or worse, Leo.

I loved him with all my heart and couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Especially to something as horrific as this outbreak. I needed him like air to breathe. He was the only person in the world who could make me feel like that and I never wanted to lose that feeling. But things were different today than they had been that day it had all started. Leo had been here then, holding me, comforting me.

I felt so safe with him beside me. And now he was gone - reporting on the other side of the Cordon. I sighed to myself as I thought of him - his sandy blonde hair, the stubble on his chin, his electric blue eyes. Gosh, I hoped he was okay out there. Suddenly, the ringing of the my phone beside my bed snapped me out of my thoughts. I snatched it up quickly and answered it.

"H-hello?" I asked into the phone, hesitantly.

"Jaz, it's me," Leo breathed into the phone.

Tears of happiness filled my eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Leo, baby are you alright? What's happening in there? Are you safe?" I asked, slightly frantic.

He shushed me gently.

"It's alright, angel, I'm fine. I got over the wall and I'm here with Lex," he said.

"It's Major Lex to you, Greene." I heard from somewhere in the background.

Leo sighed and I could almost see him roll his eyes.

"It's bad over here though. People are sick...dying even."

I closed my eyes briefly and sighed once more.

"Leo, why did you go? I can't stand it if..." I trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

He was silent a moment before he spoke again.

"Jasmine, you know why. This is something I have to do. It's for my job, it had to be done."

"I know. I just...gosh, Leo, just stay safe okay? And come home to me?" I said, the concern in my voice evident.

"I will, Jazzy, I promise. You're my girl. How could I not come back to you?" he asked and I knew he was smiling.

I smiled widely then, my fears melting away. That's one thing about Leo. He always keeps his word.

"I love you, Leo." I sighed as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you too, angel." he said softly and then disconnected.

As soon as the line clicked, I didn't hold back the tears. I let them flow out of me as the pain of being without him hit me. My breathing as ragged as the tears continued to come. I lied down on my pillow and pulled the blanket up over my shoulder. This was going to be a long night...


	2. Coming Home

One week today. One week since Leo had left for the other side of the Cordon. I tried to busy myself to keep my mind off of it but thoughts of him plagued me. I barely slept at night anymore... I sighed to myself as I flipped through TV channels as I sat on the couch in our living room. A clap of thunder broke then and I jumped. The rain still hadn't stopped. It was like an on-going downpour.

 _"The virus outbreak is apparently more severe than we first thought. Officials have extended the quarantine period to 3 weeks-"_

I pressed my hand to my mouth, trying not to cry. It had been so long since that night he had called me. I was terrified of what might have happened to him. And I had no way of knowing, no way of finding out.

I pressed a button on my remote, turning to another channel.

 _"-until the symptoms become fatal-"_

All of a sudden, the power went out and I was in pitch-black darkness. I exhaled in annoyance. This was the third time this week I'd had a power outage. As I got up, a frantic knocking suddenly resounded at my front door. I turned, intently watching the door. A lump formed in my throat and my heartbeat sped up in fear.

Who could that be at this time of night? What if it was someone who wanted to kill me? Gosh, I watched too many horror films, I thought to myself. Swallowing, I pushed aside that thought, getting up from the couch to answer the door. Slowly, I put my hand on the doorknob, twisting it.

The door swung open to reveal a man dressed in a dark jacket, gray button-up shirt, and jeans. He was drenched from the rain but when he looked up, I knew who it was. I'd know that face anywhere.

"Leo!" I choked out as I threw my arms around him.

He picked me up koala bear style and sighed into my hair. His hands were wrapped tightly around me as he placed kisses up and down my neck and jawline, muttering my name. I sobbed into his shoulder, trying to snuggle deeper into him. I didn't care that he was soaking-wet or could be infected. I didn't care about any of it. I just wanted to be with him, be near him.

He pulled back from me and shut the door behind us with his foot.

"Baby, I'm so sorry it took so long. When I got over there...it was horrible..." he trailed off, a distant look in his stormy ocean-blue eyes.

I caressed his face with my fingertips.

"Leo...I'm so glad you're home..." I said, tears filling my eyes again as I looked at the face I'd missed so much.

He smiled sadly and took me in his arms once more. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I love with you with all my heart..." I whispered into his jacket as he ran his long fingers through my auburn hair.

"I'll never leave you again, Jasmine..." he sighed, pressing his warm lips to my forehead, making me feel safe anew.


End file.
